gear_babiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gear Babies 2.0
Gear Babies 2.0 (Also just called "2.0") is a planned elaborate remake of the original animation, claimed to have the first part released in 2014. Plot Like the original, it shares the same plot of children fighting the war. However, there are many differences in attempt to make the story a bit more canon to the original games and books. Some of the differences are: *Instead of the children being taken by force, children have the option to enlist themselves, mostly children who's guardians have died during E-Day. Females may also enlist as well. Marcus and Dom were both influenced to join the COG by Carlos. *Unlike the original film, most of the beginning of the movie is planned to be focused on Marcus' life at home, his vague relationship with his father Adam, and befriending Carlos Santiago before Dom. *Instead of head-on weapon training, the children will undergo intense physical activity before doing so. *Anthony Carmine and Mihn Young Kim do not die in the remake, as it is canon they die when they're older. However, Elijah Chevy and Alex Chevy still die, as well as Marcus' mother. *Maria has more of a significant role, and serves as Dom's other close friend. Like in the novels, Maria gives Dom a necklace which instead of representing their first child (as they are only kids), it represents their close friendship. It will later be revealed that Maria remains in Jacinto, living in an orphanage. *Victor Hoffman takes on a completely different appearance: black hair, brown eyes, and much more built. However, he keeps the original AT&T Labs Text to Speech voice. He is still partnered with LT Anderson, who will look almost the same. *Commander Vendetta is replaced with Bernadette Mataki. *Tai Kaliso, Dizzy Wallin, Jace Stratton, Clayton Carmine, and Samantha Byrne will all be included in the new film. *Damon Baird and Augustus Cole will reveal more backstories about themselves. *General RAAM will make a brief appearance. *Instead of the Gears of War 2 ending, it will end with the children at their default in-game ages with Marcus in prison (AKA beginning of Gears of War 1). *The jumpsuits are a grey-blue instead of orange. *Mihn Young Kim states he is from Hong Kong in the original, which is very uncanon. As his homeland is unknown, it will instead not be stated where he's from. Production Similar to the original, it is planned to be put together in Sony Vegas Pro 12, and drawn in Adobe Flash CS5. The film is expected to have a longer run time, and higher quality. Talk of a second Gear Babies was planned immediately after the completion of Gear Babies in 2011. Originally the idea was to have a sequel called Children of War, but was soon changed to be a remake. Despite the release of a teaser trailer for Children of War in 2010, actual production for 2.0 didn't begin until 2013. Cast and Characters *Marcus Fenix - Breanne Lister *Dom Santiago - Savannah Lough *Carlos Santiago - TBA *Damon Baird - Kalen Armstrong *Augustus Cole - Helen Holman *Anya Stroud - Janessa Wright *Samantha Byrne - Breanne Lister *Bernadette Mataki - TBA *Dizzy Wallin - TBA *Tai Kaliso - TBA *Jace Stratton - TBA *Clayton Carmine - TBA *Anthony Carmine - TBA *Victor Hoffman - AT&T Labs Text to Speech "Mike" *LT Anderson - TBA *Chairman Richard Prescott - TBA *Alexander Chevy - Blake Brinson *Elijah Chevy - Breanne Lister *Nikolai Chevy - Kalen Armstrong *Elaine Fenix - Janessa Wright *Adam Fenix - TBA *Mihn Young Kim - TBA *Jan Rojas - TBA *Gyules - TBA *Seth Keenan - TBA *Maria - TBA